13
by Yoru no Kage
Summary: Set five years after the events of the movie. 9, 7, 3 and 4 live out a normal existence in the Emptiness. What they don't know is that BRAIN is not dead. New characters and minor spoilers.


13

Funny how when you're about to die you think about the events before your death. 9 was having a bad day, he had risen from his rest cycle to find that 3 and 4 were gone. He couldn't find them anywhere and that worried him. They were usually hovering over him when he rose. 7 had helped him look but she had sustained a tear that had to be patched.

Now she was running along next to him. They were being chased by a pair of black stitch-punks in red hoods. These stitch-punks carried spears made from a knife tool the Predecessors called a scalpel. A black wall reared up in front of them and they skidded to a halt. The red hooded stitch-punks advanced leveling their spears.

Three more of them slunk out from under the junk of the Emptiness. They too carried scalpel-spears and were made of gray burlap. 9 pushed the wounded 7 behind him and tensed, waiting for the spears to punch holes in him.

There was a loud twang and the first stitch-punk dropped with an inch-long nail through his eye socket. A long spear with a vicious serrated blade at the end impaled the second one throwing him onto his back. The third, fourth, and fifth were looking around for the source of the sudden attack when a thin needle speared the third one in the foot winding itself around his legs and tripping him. A black shape landed in front of 9 and rolled. There were twin rasps as a pair of scalpel-swords appeared impossibly in the new comer's hands. With two expert cuts he slew the last two of the menacing stitch-punks.

This new stitch-punk was made of black silk and wearing a dark traveling cloak. He sheathed his blades and kicked the body of the first enemy. "Nice shot 12." He remarked aloud, his voice was calm and coldly modulated. A warm tart female voice echoed from the top of the wall.

"Aren't I always?"

Another male voice this one strong and deep with a hint of laugh in it, "You certainly are."

9 thought it was time to speak up. "Um, excuse me but who are you?" The stitch-punk turned to him the hood of his cloak obscuring his face. "We're like you, a creation of the scientist. We appear to be late but tell me where is 7?"

7 limped out from behind 9 clinging to his shoulder for support. "That's me but, who are you? What's your number?" There was a rueful laugh from the black stitch-punk. It was tinged with sadness. "Do you really not remember me?" 7 shook her head, "No I don't." He sighed and shook off the hood of his cloak and there in white silk on his cheek was his number. "It's me 7, it's 13." 7 gasped and started to fall but 9 caught her. He looked at her quizzically, "You know him?" She nodded and turned to 13, "What happened to you? Why weren't here when they died?"

13 tensed, "When who died?" 9 blinked to quell the sadness, "1,2,5,6,and8." 13 was stunned. "They're dead? Oh god... where are 3 and 4?" 9 shook his head hopelessly, "We were looking for them when those stitch-punks showed up and started attacking us!"

"5's dead?" The female with the nail-sling, 12, jumped from the wall. 9 nodded mutely. 12 slumped and 13 caught her. 13 shook his head, "Then we're the last of the Stitch-punks." 7 having regained her composure asked, "Where are 14 and 15?" 13 bowed his head, "Dead." He said it flatly. 7 looked like she would pass out, 9 caught her shoulder supporting her. "How? You used to be so timid, what the hell happened to you that made you like this?"

13 looked suddenly tired, "The Siege. 9 you were the most important of us and the Scientist activated you last. He made 15 of us but only 7 are left. When we awoke we saw the recording he left for us. It explained how we were made and why. From the beginning 11,12,14,and 15 were fighters. 10 still likes to fix things, us primarily. I was timid like 7 said...."

_There was a loud crash. 12 fired off another nail into a mechanical spider knocking it from the wall with a wail of frustration. "There's too many, dammit 10 hurry up!" 10 looked up from priming an explosive, "Hey you wanna do this be my guest. Trust me you don't want me to rush this." 14 cried out as a needle buried itself in his shoulder. 10, finishing his det charge, ran over to help. 15 yelled in anger blasting two more spiders off the wall. She was becoming an expert marksmen._

_13 stood behind a noisy contraption that fired pen nibs at an amazing rate screaming the whole time. The mechanism jammed so he grabbed the explosive and hurled out of the hole in the wall. It went off with a terrific bang throwing scores of spiders and half the wall out into open air. "12 it's not safe here anymore. Let's pull out!" _

_She nodded and they beat a hasty retreat out of the back wall. Out in the courtyard 14 and 15 drew blades from their sheaths and led the way. There was a sinister hiss from the shadows and 14 held up a hand they all stopped. There was an almighty roar and 15 dived aside as claws as long as she was tall slashed five furrows in the tile._

_14 lunged onto the outstretched arm slashing at the hideous skull the beast wore on its' neck taking out one of it's red eyes. He lost a hand for that and fell back screaming in anger __and pain . 15 lashed our slicing open one of the beasts legs, she was sent flying by the back lash. 14 gestured for them to run, and run they did. 12 paused to shoot the beast in it's empty eye socket._ _The roars and screams followed them for yards. _

_Later after things were quiet, 13 went back to find 14 and 15. He found 15's tattered body, 14 was nowhere in sight. He slid to his knees lifting 15's head. He had lost them, 14 his best friend and 15 like a little sister to him. He screamed. A sound of pure animal rage, he pounded the ground with his fist until he had punched a hole in the rock. He knew he couldn't cry but he tried anyway. When he had exhausted himself he went back and told them. _

_10 jerked like 13 had punched him, 11 bowed his head, and 12 did the most amazing thing. She sank to her knees and wept. 13 knelt down beside her and put his arms around her awkwardly, she folded into him her head on his shoulder. "But who's gonna protect us now? 11 and 12 can only do so much." ,10 sounded terrified. 13 patted the pair of scalpel swords on his back his eyes full of fire, "I will!"_

9 had bowed his head, 7 was still hanging onto him for support. She turned to him and folded against him, he held her. "So we are all that left, it means it's all that more important that we find 3 and 4." 13 nodded and hesitantly let go of 12, she stumbled down the hill to collect her nail from the head of the punk. 9 nodded to the body on the ground, "Who are they?" 12 tugged on the nail cursing as it finally came free. "They're Red-stitches, nomadic warriors roaming the Emptiness. We encounter them from time to time."

There was a loud twang and 7 cried out in pain. As she fell backwards 9 caught her and dragged her into cover. A long nail stuck out of her leg. Stitch-punks don't bleed like humans but the tear could become worse with time. 12 fired a nail into a red-stitch knocking him back down the hill. "7! 7 please wake up!" 9 was shouting . 13 turned to him, "9 do you have shelter?" he nodded, "The ruins of the old church! Come on!"

When they reached the church 9 and 10 carried 7 into the back room. 9 sighed angrily they had managed to get 7 hurt again and to make things worse they hadn't found 3 or 4. "Hey 10 I don't remember anything before my awakening, do you?"

10 gestured for him to hold 7s' leg still. "That's a tough question 9. one I'm not willing to answer." 9 held 7 down and asked, "Why not?"

"Memories 9. I still remember 14 and 15 dying like it happened yesterday and thee are other, I was close with 2 and 5. No I won't answer too many painful memories." 9 nodded and 10 cut the string of the last stitch he was sewing. As he left 7 groaned. 9 rook his cover and pillows and lay down beside 7 and took her hand, he fell asleep that way.

12 walked up to the bell tower. It was almost midnight and shadows coated the room in an oily veil. "13!" she called. There was a rustle in the shadow behind her. She reached for her nail sling but a hand stopped hers gently. She whipped around but it was only 13. He was sitting on a piece of the bell. She sat down next to him and put her head on his shoulder and asked, "How long?" 13 shrugged, "As long as it takes to gain their trust."

She nodded, "And then....?" 13's green eye shutters glinted in the moonlight, "Then we kill them."


End file.
